theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captaintwig
Please feel free to leave me a message CaptainTwig Welcome Hi, welcome to The Edge Chronicles wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thousand Tribes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfan (Talk) 18:36, April 20, 2010 Images I love how you're adding so many images from The Immortals, but could you please categorize them? Also, please write everything in the past tense. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Also, how are you getting those images? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, welcome.... lol. By your nickname I can tell you're another Twig fan, right? He's my favourite! What's your favourite book? Hey, go to my fan website: www.edgechroniclesfan.webs.com and check all the cool fan stuff that we're posting there! And see you're alredy trying to become a feaured user. I'm one, lol. Freeglader! Cool What did you think of the miniature Edgedancer? And are you thinking of joining the contest? Contest First go to the Edge Fan Page. If you roll down the page you'll find a message named "Contest". It's the number eight, I think, just bellow the Edge Riddles. It has an image of a flat-head. You will also find a message, number five, named "Contest reminder - Roll down the page to see the instructions" that will tell you how much time you have before the contest wins. The Edge Fan Team, which is a group of fans that runs the website, will pick a winner. You must make a drawing of something from the Edge, Fan Fiction (under 20 pages and for all ages) or costumize an object with the Edge (like the skate in the website)........You'll see the prizes in the message "Contest"... ... and a special tip, if you want to participate: Anything with Twig in it has a bigger chance to win. Just kidding! lol More on the images Where the heck are you getting such good images from the Edge Chronicles? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Personalized Skin It's a good idea...but I don't know how I would implement it. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 17:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Do I have to be the root administrator to do that? Because I'm not...Darth Tom is. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Contest 2 So, are you going to join the contest? lol, shouldn't be asking since today is the last day. Anyway, you're still on time I'd love to see that drawing! Although, Quint and the Edgedancer? Anyway, sounds good! Somehow I know it would win something. Tell you what, since there have been LOTS of submissions I'll give you all until april 1st. During that time you may get to find that drawing or make another one that looks the same. I'll post a message on the website. Do you accept it? lol, even better! your blog That's cool! You could use www.webs.com to make a fan fiction blog or even www.fanfiction.com, on the edge chronicles part. I'll be checking for any updates on your blog! Snow Reaver! My sky pirate name is Tempest Reaver! lol Sorry can you still give me an account? If you can make my user name Proffessor of Twilight. *It is made. Password: 123456789 Proffessor of Twilight 20:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) */ Professor of Twilight 20:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) -------- take your pick - one is spelt correctly one isn't lol! Great Glade image Hi! I've not been editing for quite a while now, but before I "left" I was wanting to upload the image of Great Glade. Then one day I'm browsing the web when I suddenly "re-discover" the Edge Chronicles Wiki. I log in thinking 'now I'm back I'm going to have to go ahead and get that image on the wiki', which would have been hard because it's in a thick book. And then I discover it has already been done for me! So, please tell me, how DID you get the image without any sign that it came from a book? Thanks!-- AM666999talk 19:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) more Help could you help me figure out how to set up a blog? I'm lost.Professor of Light 20:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Please send your fan art I read what you wrote to Edge Traveler. ''I'd like it if you would send me some art because Ii show them to everyone I know who likes ''The Edge Chronicles. Also, send me the web adress so I can go to your fan site.Professor of Light 21:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Website Wow, enginious! I have abrother liek that! lol See ya! Good luck R How could you dislike wig-wigs?!Professor of Light 13:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC)